1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a theft prevention mechanism for use with a portable information processing apparatus, and more particularly to a theft prevention mechanism for preventing both a portable information processing apparatus and a card such as a PC card or the like which is housed in the portable information processing apparatus, from being stolen.
2. Description of the Related Art
As information processing apparatus are becoming smaller in size and capable of performing more and more functions, portable information processing apparatus are now finding widespread use at a rapid rate. While portable information processing apparatus are compact and can be carried around easily, they are subject to the danger of getting stolen because they are light and not bulky. It is therefore preferable for portable information processing apparatus to have a theft prevention mechanism.
Notebook personal computers, which are one type of portable information processing apparatus, are designed in a relatively small size and at a low cost, and hence the number of accessories that can be combined as standard units with notebook personal computers upon their shipment is limited. After having purchased a notebook personal computer, therefore, many users find it necessary to buy and add required expansion devices to the notebook personal computer by themselves to obtain desired functions from the notebook personal computer.
If a user wants to add an expansion device, such as an adapter card, to a personal computer having a relatively large space in its housing, e.g., a desktop personal computer, then the user simply inserts the adapter card into an expansion slot on a system board in the housing. However, it is not practically feasible to add such an adapter card to a notebook personal computer because the packing density in the housing of the notebook personal computer is very high and no sufficient space is available in the housing. A personal computer card (PC card) is an expansion device of a credit card size, which has been developed to improve the expansibility of notebook personal computers whose housing space availability is highly limited.
Minimum hardware (i.e., mechanical and electrical) guidelines for PC cards have been developed as international standards jointly by the Personal Computer Memory Card International Association (PCMCIA) and the Japan Electronic Industry Development Association (JEIDA). At present, three types of PC cards are available, including Type 1 having a thickness of 3.3 mm, Type 2 having a thickness of 5 mm, and Type 3 having a thickness of 10.5 mm. Type-1 PC cards are mainly used as memory cards. Type-2 PC cards are used as facsimile modems, Ethernet adapters, SCSI adapters, etc. Type-3 PC cards are mainly used as cards with built-in hard disks.
Such PC cards have been made possible by the technologies available to reduce the size of electronic parts, and meet requirements for smaller, lighter, and portable notebook personal computers and lower power requirements for notebook personal computers. Presently, almost all notebook personal computers have a PC card slot as a standard slot. Use of PC cards is not limited to notebook personal computers, and desktop personal computers with a PC card slot have recently found their way into the market.
In the summer of 1994, the U.S. government has mandated to include PC card slots on all desktop personal computers procured for governmental use. Therefore, not only notebook personal computers, but also desktop personal computers are becoming a large market for PC cards. Currently, PC cards are more expensive than adapter cards. However, when the market for PC cards is expanded, they will be mass-produced and possibly become cheaper than adapter cards.
The recent expanded market for PC cards is bringing the security of PC cards, which has heretofore escaped much attention, into focus. However, the PCMCIA and the JEIDA have not prescribed anything so far for the security of PC cards. One conventional theft prevention mechanism for portable personal computers comprises a theft prevention tool coupled to a portable personal computer for preventing the portable personal computer from being stolen. Specifically, the conventional theft prevention mechanism has an oblong hole defined in the housing of the portable personal computer, and the theft prevention tool engages in the oblong hole and is locked to prevent the portable personal computer from being stolen.
Several mechanisms for preventing unauthorized removal of a PC card from a notebook personal computer have been proposed in the art. These PC card theft prevention mechanisms are complex, and are independent of theft prevention mechanisms for portable information processing apparatus. Inasmuch as theft prevention mechanisms for portable information processing apparatus and theft prevention mechanisms for PC cards have conventionally been independent of each other, portable information processing apparatus which are equipped with both theft prevention mechanisms have been expensive to manufacture.